


Resonance

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Kun just wants their hearts to resonate, but he can't shake off the feeling that Ten is in love with Johnny.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I love KunTen so much and it's been so long since I last wrote a piece solely about them! I wanted to write something else, then I found this wip again and decided to finish it first. Have a fun time reading ♡

The moment Kun sees Ten smile brightly at Johnny, he understands.

He had a hunch there was something more going on between those two, but he’s sure of it when he watches Ten guffaw at something Johnny whispered in his ear, holding on to the taller’s arm to balance himself. The look Johnny is casting on Ten is so tender that Kun feels like he’s intruding, and it painfully reminds him of the way he himself looks at Ten whenever Ten can’t catch him.

Kun looks away, his heart tightening in his chest. He can’t look at Johnny and Ten any longer, not when his heart and mind are screaming in agony – and jealousy is making itself cozy at the bottom of his stomach. While he’s occasionally felt jealous over Ten’s interactions with members other than himself, it’s never been to that extent, and it hurts so much.

He can’t leave because the award ceremony isn’t over, but he knows that as soon as he’ll be back at the dorms, he’ll need a long shower to evacuate his sorrow. Kun looks up, searching for Lucas in the crowd of the other twenty-two NCT members, and his eyes light up as he sees him chatting with Doyoung, Jaehyun and Sungchan. He walks up to the little group, joining the conversation, but Lucas notices right away how tense he is.

When it’s only the two of them, Lucas shoots him a worried gaze.

“Everything alright?” he asks.

“No,” Kun admits, “but it’ll have to wait until we’re back home.”

Lucas gives him an understanding nod, and squeezes his shoulder.

“I’m here,” he reminds him, gentle, and Kun is thankful.

Jungwoo joins them shortly after, pulling them both into a warm hug, and Kun lets out an honest laughter. Even if he feels bad, he still has his friends.

* * *

Once everyone is going back home in their respective vans, Kun slouches in his seat and allows himself a moment of much needed peace by listening to some music, closing his eyes as he tries to pretend there’s nothing around him. He can hear Yangyang, Hendery and Xiaojun laughing loudly with Lucas, while Ten and Winwin are having a much quieter conversation. Kun sighs, and hopes that the trip won’t take too long.

The manager drops them at the dorms, and leaves almost right away because he has a date planned with his girlfriend. The members wave at him and everyone starts heading for different directions: some go straight to the pets while others choose to head for the bathroom – Kun belongs to the latter category.

He holds back his tears as he undresses, but can’t help but let go as he starts washing up. The water is warm, but his tears are burning his cheeks in a mix of anger and sorrow. Ever since he realized he was falling for Ten, he tried his best not to have any hope: Ten was… well, he was a human too, but he just had that unreachable aura as a love interest that made Kun shrivel and hide his true feelings even more.

Ten isn’t just beautiful, he’s clever and witty and he’s mesmerizing. His sense of being an artist differs from Kun’s in a way that Kun loves and admires, although he seldom admits it aloud. _You can’t help but fall for such a person_ , Kun thinks bitterly as he scrubs his body, _and it’s the worst crush to ever have._

Kun finally turns off the water, and steps out of the shower. He lazily dries his body with his towel, and looks at his reflection in the mirror: his eyes are rimmed with red, but hopefully no one will notice – or if they ask, he can just say some shower gel got in his eyes.

“You need to stop hurting yourself,” Kun tells himself, “and move on for good.”

 _You’re not Johnny_ , he adds silently, and the thought brings more tears to his eyes. What he wouldn’t give to experience being Johnny for a day, no, even _just for a few hours_ , solely to know what it feels like being the object of Ten’s affection.

“You’re pathetic,” Kun resumes, “telling yourself to move on when the only thing you can think about is how it’d taste like kissing him.”

His throat hurts, and he shakes his head, wiping his tears furiously. He desperately needs a happy thought, something to hold onto before he breaks down for good.

He comes out of the bathroom and Yangyang takes his spot, and he makes his way to his shared room with Lucas. Lucas is sitting on the floor, Bella playing between his legs and making happy noises while Lucas giggles at her excited puppy behavior. Kun smiles at the sweet sight, and settles in front of Lucas.

Bella takes a few seconds to notice him, and when she does, she crashes into him, making him go “oof” before petting her with an amused sigh. She wags her tail, looking at him with her big, intelligent eyes, and she eventually starts going from him to Lucas, her energy never dying down.

“Dogs are so good when you feel sad,” Lucas comments as Bella is attempting to kiss him, “they’re so full of love and they’ll show it to you as soon as they spot you, it’s really sweet.”

“It is,” Kun agrees, still smiling at Bella, “Bella is always excited to see us, regardless of our mood.”

“She’s a good girl,” Lucas grins, “you’re a good girl, right baby?”

Bella barks, making the both of them laugh, and Lucas gets some dog snacks from a drawer under his bed. Once Bella has settled comfortably on top of his legs with a bone, Lucas makes eye contact with Kun. Lucas’ free hand covers Kun’s right hand, and he squeezes it, gently.

“So, tell me what’s wrong.”

Kun sighs, and takes a minute to gather his thoughts.

“Same old, unfortunately. Say, Lucas, how does one move on?”

Kun is aware that this is a sensitive question for Lucas, even if he moved on from his unrequited crush on Doyoung long ago. But Lucas is his best option, because he sees no one else in the group who could help him. Maybe Ten, who’s probably the one who has the most dating experience given he’s older, but Kun isn’t as masochist as to ask his crush for relationship advice.

“It’s complicated,” Lucas says, slowly, “in my case, when Doyoung told me he had accepted Jaehyun’s confession, I knew that this was over for me. I never got to confess to him, but it was obvious that the only one he had ever had eyes for was Jaehyun, so when they started dating, I just knew I had no choice but to give up.”

He pauses, and sighs.

“But it wasn’t easy, I’m sure you remember how I was back then. It hurts a lot to know your feelings aren’t reciprocated.”

Lucas’ hold on his hand tightens, and he sends him an apologetic look.

“I don’t have any real advice, Kun, I really don’t. I just hoped time would do the trick and that the pain that came with knowing Jaehyun was the one for Doyoung would also help.”

“So am I just supposed to stay like this?” Kun asks, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Kun, are you absolutely sure that Ten and Johnny are dating?” Lucas asks, frowning, “because I just… don’t have that impression.”

“It’s the way they look at each other,” Kun elaborates, wiping his eyes, “I saw them a couple times while we were filming together and they’re so close, they’re more than friends, Lucas, I know it.”

Lucas frowns, and Kun can tell his best friend isn’t convinced but doesn’t want to argue given he’s already crying.

“I’m sorry Kun, I wish I could do more for you,” Lucas murmurs, eyes looking down at Bella chewing on her treat.

Kun hiccups, and shakes his head.

“Thank you for listening,” Kun chokes, “I’ll try to fix this myself.”

Lucas pulls him into a half hug, mindful of Bella on his lap.

* * *

Kun feels lethargic the whole evening, and he finds out that he doesn’t have the strength nor the motivation to do anything. He remains on his bed after Lucas leaves with Bella, the duo looking for Xiaojun to play some more before dinner, and just scrolls endlessly on his phone through his various social media.

He only looks up when the door to his room opens, and to his surprise, it’s Ten. His crush comes in, unaware of the emotional turmoil ravaging him, and he’s openly frowning.

“Yes?” Kun says, wondering why Ten came here.

“Have you seen Louis? I can’t find him anywhere in the dorms,” Ten answers, closing the door behind him.

“I haven’t,” Kun says, “maybe he sneaked in and went in my wardrobe again.”

“Do you mind if I look?” Ten asks, and Kun shrugs.

“Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Ten grins.

Kun’s eyes follow him as the younger man starts rummaging through his clothes, looking for the lost cat. Kun hesitates, but decides he might as well try and get things straight with Ten. Lucas didn’t seem convinced that Ten was dating Johnny, so he’ll ask and they’ll know for good – though Kun is afraid Ten’s answer will be obvious.

“So, uh, anything good happened recently?” Kun asks, trying to sound as natural as he can.

“Hm,” Ten muses, “not particularly. I mean, it’s fun seeing everyone so often and getting to work with them, you know? There’s some people I really miss.”

“Like Johnny?” Kun can’t help but ask right away, and Ten nods.

“Yeah, I really miss Johnny all the time. He’s such an important person to me, I don’t think I’d be the same person if I didn’t have him in my life.”

Kun bites on his lower lip, and gulps down. He expected this, but it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt.

“That’s cool,” Kun answers, not meaning it, “how long have you been dating?”

There’s a pause, and Ten turns around. He’s got a really confused expression painted all over his face, and Kun feels confused too.

“Dating? Me and Johnny?”

“You’re not… dating?” Kun asks, slowly.

“Absolutely not,” Ten answers, just as slowly, “what gave you that impression?”

“Oh,” Kun blurts out, “I just. I don’t know. Whenever I saw you together recently, you looked really close, that’s why. And you looked very happy with him, more than usual.”

 _He seems to make you so much happier than I_ _ever_ _could_ , Kun wants to add, but he holds back at the last moment because he doesn’t the conversation to become even more uncomfortable than it already is. He’s already afraid that Ten will suspect something is up, with the way he keeps asking about Johnny.

“Well, being with him makes me happy because he’s my best friend and we joke a lot together,” Ten elaborates, frowning. “It’s strange you thought there was more between us.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate things,” Kun amends, blushing. “Forget I ever said anything.”

There’s a pause, and Kun feels too embarrassed to look at Ten, who’s still sitting on the floor. Not only that, but he’s also feeling more and more nervous, and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“You make me happy too,” Ten adds, his voice low, “being with WayV makes me really happy.”

Kun can’t help but grit his teeth at that statement, and he reminds himself to take deep breaths. He knew Ten didn’t have any feelings for him, so why is he getting so worked up?

“I know,” Kun answers, but even to his own ears, his voice sounds off, “I’m glad you feel this way.”

“Kun, is there something wrong? You sound really strange right now.”

 _Oh no_ , he’s been found out. Kun sits up, sending Ten a panicked look. Ten is still frowning, and Kun knows it’s only a matter of seconds before things escalate.

“Kun?” Ten repeats.

“I cant… I can’t tell you,” Kun stutters.

Ten stands up, his quest for Louis forgotten, and he joins Kun on his bed, sitting by his side on the mattress. Kun gets even more nervous, and his breath comes out in short puffs, which Ten doesn’t fail to notice.

“Kun, it’s alright, calm down,” Ten reassures him, “can I hold your hand? You look really pale.”

Kun manages to give him a curt nod, and his whole body goes tense as Ten takes hold of his hand.

“I can’t tell you,” Kun repeats, “I’ll ruin everything if I do.”

“You’re not going to ruin anything,” Ten says, and Kun shakes his head.

“You don’t get it Ten,” Kun retorts, eyebrows dropping.

“You’re the one who doesn’t get it,” Ten smiles like he knows something Kun doesn’t, “you were so busy drilling that idea of me and Johnny dating in your mind that you didn’t notice my true feelings.”

Kun’s brain short-circuits. He’s never been this lost in a conversation with Ten before, and he doesn’t understand what Ten is hinting at.

“You look confused so let me spell it out for you,” Ten adds with a grin, “I like you, I like you a lot. If you were afraid of ruining our relationship because you like me, then don’t worry, you won’t ruin anything.”

“You like me?” Kun says, dumbfounded, “but you never said anything… you never… I don’t know, I really couldn’t tell.”

“I hid it too well, it seems,” Ten admits, rubbing the back of his head, “I mean, I’m shy you know?” he concludes with a wink.

Kun snorts at that, and shakes his head.

“You, shy?”

They both share a laughter, and Ten raises his free hand to caress Kun’s cheek.

“You smiled,” Ten murmurs, “you look more relaxed now.”

“How can you be the cause for all of my emotions?” Kun asks, and Ten giggles.

“That’s because you love me, and love is a rollercoaster,” Ten replies before kissing him.

Kun closes his eyes by reflex, and it takes him a few seconds to realize that after months of yearning, he’s finally kissing his crush. He dreamed of kissing Ten day and night, he imagined countless scenarios where they’d share their first kiss after a romantic confession, but none ever came close to what’s happening now.

Ten’s lips feel warm and wet, just perfect against his own, and it feels so right. Ten wraps his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer as they make out, and Kun, after a second of hesitation, circles his waist.

Ten tilts his head, initiation a new kissing angle, and now their tongues are brushing past each other between their open mouths. They’re both panting, swapping too much saliva as they keep kissing, and Kun is feeling overwhelmed, but in a good way.

Ten breaks the kiss, and he snorts.

“Finally,” he says.

“Yeah,” Kun agrees.

“Convinced that I like you?” Ten teases, and Kun blushes.

“Very much,” Kun squeaks.

Ten grins, and pecks Kun’s lips.

“Wanna cuddle?” Ten suggests.

“Weren’t you supposed to look for Louis?”

“I wanna cuddle with you instead of him, for once.”

Ten’s smirk makes Kun chuckle, and he nods.

“Alright.”

Kun has no idea what the future has in store for them, but if there’s one thing he’s sure of, it’s that he’ll never be able to say no to Ten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
